


Pack a punch

by Smowkie drabbles (Smowkie)



Series: Drabbles [120]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, First Meetings, M/M, Meet-Cute, Mixed Martial Arts, XD, ish, or something, unspecified fighting AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 23:53:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15695940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble on the wordspack, polite and keep.





	Pack a punch

**Author's Note:**

> All I could think of with today’s words from sterekdrabbles (pack, polite, keep) was “pack a punch,” so I wrote... this? Idk, some unspecified fighters AU? I have no idea. I kinda like it though.
> 
> The usual info: [Jessie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin) and I have [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr, where we post challenges 3 days a week, and once a month we add a theme week, this is written for one of those. Come check it out!
> 
> ([on tumblr](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/177036029512).)

Derek raised his eyebrow when he met his opponent.

“Stiles,” the guy said politely, and they shook hands.

“Derek. Aren’t you in the wrong weight class?”

Stiles snorted and winked, making Derek blush despite himself.

As soon as they started Stiles took a step forward, and then, somehow, all the air left Derek’s lungs as he was slammed down on his back.

When they were done, when Derek had had his ass thoroughly kicked, Stiles was beaming, barely even sweaty.

“Wanna keep going?”

“You know how to pack a punch,” Derek said, and gathered his courage. “How about dinner instead?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ♥


End file.
